


In Other Words, I Love You

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: A slow dance on the Normandy late at night is the perfect way to spend some time with your favourite scientist.





	In Other Words, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a friend who wishes to not be named, and doesn't have an account but has given me permission to post it!

"Fly me to the Moon" was the only sound that seemed to catch your ear when walking your routes on the Normandy. To your surprise, it was coming from the infamous lab that belonged to Dr. Solus. Now you were curious, wondering if his new hobby of studying humans lead to listening to their kind of music. You couldn't help but smile to yourself, eagerly making your way to his door.

 

The doctor failed to notice your presence, as he was deep in research, humming along and muttering incoherent lyrics as if trying to memorize for the future. Best prepare one's self for an 'ear worm', you supposed. Amused, your shoulder found a nice recline near the threshold, watching how animated Mordin looked when singing.

 

The way his face scrunched when he missed the words, how he'd sigh quickly before catching up with that devil Sinatra-- in the least you found it...Cute. Charming. You felt the heartstrings constrict in your chest, as if falling in love with him for the first time again. It wasn't until the song ended did he blink, hearing a short giggling from behind.

 

"Ah, afternoon Cole!" He cleared his throat, his pronged hands carefully fumbling with the papers on his desk to keep busy.

 

"What brings you in here today? Thought you were on duty." He flushed when he saw the sly grin threaten to form on your face.

 

"Thought I'd check in, I heard Sinatra playing while making my routes." Now he was in for it. But he smiled, a breathy sigh escaping his lips as he turned his full attention towards you now.

 

"An interesting character. Would have never guessed to be part of a syndicate with his career choice."

 

"Well," you humored, "he had some ties towards the Mafia, but it's the same thing essentially."

 

Making yourself closer, your arms found him in a hug, wanting to bury your face in his chest. You may have been on duty, but it was tiresome. Barely any sleep hit your eyes, and if they did, they were plagued by reapers and banshees. Simple moments like this is what you missed greatly, and Mordin could see it clear as day. He mimicked the action, long arms encasing you into a knitted hug. He felt nice and cool, the perfect temperature to ease your warm face.

 

You both stood in silence, thankful for the background noise of the lab to at least keep the air alive.

 

"You know," Mordin murmured, "doing all this research..I've come across a few.. ideas. Needs some tests still, but would you oppose?" The head tilt is what got you to say yes.

 

"What kind of test?"

 

"A performance done by humans that requires careful choreography all while in rhythm to sounds of vocal or instrumental expressions." Your tired mind didn't quite grasp everything. Did he say he wanted to try dancing?

 

"You..Want to dance? With me?"

 

"Affirmative. It would be, how you say, an absolute pleasure to share that kind of intimacy with you."

 

How much more could this alien fry your brain? Your confidence slipped from your hands, it being replaced with a warm, lovey dovey pool of putty. Your smile said it all to him, agreeing without uttering another word. Mordin reached his arm over, hitting the replay button once more. Not that he.. totally wasn't listening to the song on loop before... The way he seemed to lead every step, thoughtful of your two left feet, he seemed so natural at it.

 

He swayed back and forth to the rhythm, your head comfortably resting on his chest as you followed. The atmosphere of the lab seemed to disperse, the music taking you both on a trip to an emotion unfamiliar...Not that unfamiliar is bad. It was a good feeling, something whole, something sweet. Never knew how much he longed for this feeling until you agreed to let him sweep you off your feet.

 

You could hear him singing, deep dark eyes closed as he wanted to savor every drop of this deliciously delicate moment. A gentle stroke of his finger felt the blush on your cheek, his thumb gently lifting your chin to meet his eyes. You never realized how deep they were, an endless chasm filled with love in the shape of your reflection. The song started to near its end, the moment shared starting to fade.

 

It was something you both dreaded, reality sinking in fast. But Mordin took his time, bringing his lips to your own as the final keys sounded the end. The tingly sensation that danced on your lips when he parted left you yearning for another, dazed and saddened that you couldn't share another dance right now.

 

"The dance may be over," he whispered, gently running his thumb over your cheek once more. "But my love for you will never extinguish."


End file.
